Ich will zurück zu dir!
by Kathi1402
Summary: Die Geschichte dreht sich um die Kinder der ER Stars. Aus Ella Greenes POV, mit dabei auch Susie Lewis, Reece Benton, Felicity Carter und Manuel Kovac...ersten 3 Kapitel online...viel spaß beim lesen und würde mich über reviews freuen! :


**Ich will zurück zu dir**

_Kapitel 1_

Bäumen umsäumte Straßen, weite Felder, die bunten Blätter unter mir...ihr seid bei mir und doch so fern...euer Antlitz, in jedem was ich tue, in jedem was ich sehe, in jedem was ich fühle, was ich schmecke, ich spüre euch bei mir und doch seid ihr so fern...

_Ich will zurück zu dir, und ich gäb alles dafür,_

_ich will zurück zu dir, und steh fast vor deiner Tür,_

_ich will zurück zu dir und dann lange nicht mehr weg,_

_ich brauche gar nichts, wenn am Ende, ich ein wenig von dir hätt'_

Ich kämpfe gegen den Schmerz, der mich quält, versuchte einen Weg zu finden, bei euch zu sein. Jedes Mal bin ich in noch ein tieferes Loch gefallen. Ihr seid mir entrissen worden, als ich euch so sehnlichst brauchte. Tränen fließen über mein Gesicht, als hätte ich nie etwas anderes gemacht. Sanfter Wind huscht über mein Haar, dunkel blonde Locken, dein Lachen Mom, ich seh dir heute so ähnlich...

Eine Brille, dein großes Interesse anderen Menschen zu helfen, die als Symbole für dich galt...Dad...

"Ella...Süße...es gibt essen", durch meine Kopfhörer hörte ich die dumpfe Stimmen, konnte diese aber nicht zuordnen und erst als ich ein bekanntes Gesicht vor mir sah, nahm ich die Kopfhörer ab und steckte sie zu meiner Tasche. "Tante Carol ich komm sofort...", ich lächelte schwach, während ich den Rest des Weges zum Haus hochging. Seit Mom gestorben war, lebte ich bei Tante Carol und Onkel Doug. Sie behandelten mich so herzlich, wie ihre eigene Tochter, mir fehlte nie etwas.

_sag ein kleines stückchen warheit und sie wie die wüste lebt,_

_schaff ein kleines stückchen klarheit, sieh wie sich der schleier hebt,_

_eine wüste aus beton und asphalt, doch sie lebt und öffnet einen spalt,_

_der dir neues zeigt, zeigt das altes weicht_

_auch wenn der Schmerz bis an den Himmel reicht..._

"Sind Tess und Kate nicht da?", fragte ich neugierig, als ich die leeren Plätze meiner Geschwister sah und mich auf meinen Platz setzte. "Die beiden haben noch am College zu tun...sie werden wahrscheinlich erst heute Abend wiederkommen", erklärte Onkel Doug, so dass mir weitere Fragen ersparrt blieben. Beim Essen redeten wir weiter nicht viel, Carol und Doug unterhielten sich über die Arbeit und ich hörte geduldig zu. Doch wie würden sie reagieren, wenn ich mit ihnen über meine Zukunft reden würde? Genauso wie Tess und Kate hatte ich die Highschool abgeschloßen und ging auf das College in Seattle, um Medezin zu studieren, wie es immer mein Traum gewesen war. Nun war ich 21 Jahre alt und im 3.Studienjahr, ich hatte also meine ganze Ausbildung vor mir. Wie sollte ich jemals ein neues Leben anfangen, wenn ich es nicht schaffte mit ihnen darüber zu reden? Carol und Doug waren mir so ans Herz gewachsen, in der schweren Zeit, sie haben mich unterstützt und mir all ihre Liebe gegeben. Ich war es ihnen schuldig, mit ihnen offen zu reden.

Nach dem Essen standen Doug und ich schon auf, um es uns im Wohnzimmer gemütlich zu machen. "Hier kommt das Eis...", Carol versuchte mir damit ein Lächeln abzugewinnen und ich nahm den Nachtisch dankend in Empfang. Nachdem sie sich nebeneinander gesetzt hatten, entschied ich endlich alles zu sagen, was ich sagen wollte. "Doug...Carol ihr wisst doch das ich jetzt in meinem 3.Studienjahr bin nicht wahr?", fing ich an, während die beiden nickten und ich an ihrem Gesichtausdruck schon ahnen konnte, das es um etwas ernsteres gehen würde.

"Ihr wisst ich liebe euch für das, was ihr für mich getan habt...ihr habt mich in eure Familie aufgenommen, als wäre ich eure Tochter...ich weiß nicht, was ich in der schweren Zeit ohne euch gemacht hätte", ich konnte das Aufsteigen der Tränen in meinem Gesicht nicht unterdrücken, als ich aufstand und in die Arme der beiden sank. "Für mein Praktikum an einem Krankenhaus, möchte ich gerne nach Chicago zurück, ich möchte ins County, dort wo ihr euch kennengelernt habt, wo ihr mit Mom und Dad so viel Zeit verbracht habt...ich hab es mir geschworen, seit dem Mom Tod ist", erklärte ich unter großem Schluchzen, ich bemerkte Carol, wie sie mir sanft über den Rücken strich und Doug, der mich in den Arm nahm.

"Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, dann gibt es nichts was du erklären brauchst...wir möchten nur das du weißt, das du bei uns immer willkommen bist...wir lieben dich sehr", Doug durchbrach die Stille und sah mich mit zuversichtlicher Miene an, während auch Carol das Wort ergriff. "Fürs erste kannst du dort sicher bei Tess und Kates Großmutter unterkommen...ich bin mir sicher, sie wird dich sehr gerne bei sich aufnehmen", erklärte sie und nahm mich fest in den Arm, so dass meine Sorgen und meine anfänglichen Ängste langsam verschwanden. Ich war auf dem Weg nach Chicago, um dort zu studieren? Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, hätte ich am liebsten meine Bewerbung zerissen und hätte mein Leben weiter hier in Seattle verbracht, doch am gleichen Tag ging die Bewerbung um einen Studienplatz am County mit der Post los...

_Kapitel 2_

Nicht mal 4 Wochen waren vergangen, als ich die Bestätigung vom County bekam. Schon am Abend zuvor hatte ich mich von meinen Lieben verabschiedet, mit Tess und Kate nochmal einen richtigen Frauenabend veranstaltet und gemütlich mit Carol und Doug gegessen und nun saß ich hier in dem kalten Zugabteil und fuhr an einen Ort, an dem ich einige Jahre meiner Kindheit verbracht hatte, an dem ich womöglich sprechen gelernt hatte, laufen, an dem ich die wenige Zeit mit meinen Vater verbracht hatte, die mir doch geblieben war. Ich war schon im Morgengrauen losgefahren, versuchte ein wenig im Zug zu schlafen, doch die Angespanntheit und der Kaffee ließen mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Im Nebel verschwammen die Landschaften an meinem Fenster und mir war etwas mulmig zumute, da niemand in Reichweite war und ich anscheinend ganz allein in meinem Abteil saß. Je mehr Stationen ich Chicago entgegenfuhr, je mehr Angst staute sich in mir auf und je mehr wurde mir bewusst, dass ich womöglich das erste Mal alten Kollegen meiner Eltern entgegentreten würde. Ob mich jemand wiedererkennen würde?

_Vielleicht hören sie nicht hin?_

_Vielleicht sehen sie nicht gut?_

_Vielleicht fehlt ihnen der Sinn oder es fehlt ihnen Mut?_

Doch den Gedanken verwarf ich gleich wieder, als ich wenig später vor Erschöpfung doch einschlief. Mein Schlaf war wie immer von Alpträumen geplagt, in denen ich sie immer wieder vor Augen sah. Der Unfall auf der Kreuzung in England. Das Überschlagen des Autos. Ich war noch sehr jung gewesen, doch ich hatte es immer noch vor Augen, als sie Moms Leiche aus dem Auto zogen und mich direkt ins Krankenhaus brachten. Das einzige, was mich noch daran erinnerte, war die Narbe an meinem Bein, das ich mir beim Aufprall gebrochen hatte. Mir war nichts weiter passiert...

Der Zug ruckte und ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter, die mich sofort aus dem Schlaf aufschrecken ließ. "Miss..sie müssen aussteigen, wir haben soeben Chicago erreicht...", erklärte er mir und ich war glücklich, dass der Schaffner so freundlich war und er mich aus dem Schlaf geweckt hatte, vielleicht wäre ich sonst einige Stationen weitergefahren und hätte mein Ziel verpasst. Doch wäre das überhaupt so schlimm gewesen? Beim Aussteigen wurde ich von Selbstzweifeln gebeutelt, versuchte mich aber zusammen zu reißen und mit meinen Koffern und Taschen aus dem Zug kommen. Da war ich also, endlich dort angekommen, wo ich geboren wurde, wo ich meine Kindheit verlebt hatte. Ich fühlte mich mit diesem Ort zu verbunden und gleichzeitig war er ihr mir so fremd, weil meine Erinnerungen in so weiter ferne waren.

_Ich geh mit dir, wenn es sein muss auch weit weg von hier,_

_und wir holen was du verloren hast, was auch passiert,_

_es wird ignoriert, es wird nicht kapituliert,_

_denn das Ziel ist, es ist anvisiert._

Den Mantel zog ich eng an mich, als ich in den Himmel schaute und der Schnee mir auf mein Gesicht rieselte. Es war als würde sich der Himmel vor mir auftun und mich in Chicago begrüßen und mich in meinem neuen Leben willkommen heißen. Durch Seattle war ich die Menschenmaßen an den Bahnhöfen, die morgens zur Arbeit wollten schon gewöhnt und so versuchte ich den bestmöglichen Weg durch die Menge zu finden. Auch dem Geruch des Kaffees am Kiosk konnte ich nicht widerstehen, hatte die Reise im Zug mich doch ganz schön erschöpft, während ich draußen angekommen überlegte, ob ich zuest Großmutter Helen aufsuchen würde oder doch den Weg ins Krankenhaus einschlagen würde, doch meine Uhr verriet mir, dass ich noch mehr als früh dran war, also warf ich all meine Bedenken über den Haufen, kramte den Zettel mit Helens Adresse aus meiner Tasche und fragte mich bei den Leuten durch, um die genaue Straße zu finden. Jegliche Anspannung war mir ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wie würde es sein, wemm ich Tess und Kates Großmutter das erste Mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stehen würde, was wenn sie mich überhaupt nicht bei sich haben wollte? Doch jetzt hatte ich keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, als ich schließlich den kleinen Eingang des Hauses gefunden hatte und hoffte, dass all meine Vermutungen nicht auf Helen zutreffen würden. Während ich wartete, malte ich mir mal wieder wie so oft die schlimmsten Katastrophen aus, doch als eine ältere Frau die Tür öffnete und mich anscheinend gleich erkannt hatte, versuchte ich mich von meiner besten Seite zu zeigen. "Du musst Ella sein richtig? Ich hab dich schon erwartet", begrüßte mich Carols Mutter mit freundlicher Stimme und bat mich direkt von der Straße zu sich in ihre kleine Wohnung.

"Ja das bin ich, ich bin gerade in Chicago angekommen...und Carol hat mir gesagt ich könnte bei ihnen unterkommen, bis ich etwas eigenes gefunden habe...", erwiderte ich freundlich und wärmte mich gleich im Wohnzimmer am geheizten Kamin im Wohnzimmer auf, während mir Helen alles erklärte und dafür sorgte, dass ich mich in meinem vorübergehenden, neuen zu Haus langsam wohl zu fühlen begann...

_Kapitel 3_

In meiner zunehmenden Aufregung, hatte mich das Gespräch mit Helen ein wenig beruhigt. Trotz allem sah ich immer wieder zur Uhr und bemerkte schließlich, dass es Zeit für mich war, mich auf den Weg zu machen. "Kleines, bleib ganz ruhig, das kriegst du schon hin...", machte mir Helen nochmal Mut, während ich meinen Rucksack mit wichtigen Utensilien zusammen packte, mir eine warme Mütze über den Kopf zog und langsam zur Tür ging. Nachdem ich die Tür hinter mir zu gezogen hatte, nahm ich den Weg zur nahen Hochbahn, die mich aus Carol und Dougs Erzählungen direkt zum County bringen würde. Meine Anspannung ließ sich nun nicht mehr verbergen. Unwillkürlich fing ich an zu zittern und hoffte innerlich, dass ich nie zu meinem eigentlich Ziel kommen würde, nachdem ich in die vollbesetzte Hochbahn einstieg.

_Nothing's fine I'm torn_

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel   
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn 

Was würden sie sagen? Wie sollte ich mich geben? Würden sie mich überhaupt erkennen? Würden sie Fragen stellen? Konnte ich darauf antworten? Fragen über Fragen ließen mich in diesem Moment nicht zur Ruhe kommen. In der Hektik der Hochbahn versuchte ich stattdessen für einen Augenblick zur Ruhe zu kommen und meine Augen zu schließen. "Mom...Dad...ich hoffe ihr denkt gerade an mich und wünscht mir Glück", ich schreckte hoch, als auf dem Bildschirm meine Station als nächster Halt abgebildet war. "Verdammt...jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr...", ich atmete tief ein und aus, als ich die Treppen herunter ging und den Pulk von Menschen auf die Straßen von Chicago folgte. Als das County in Sicht kam, war mir bewusst, dass ich dies meinen Eltern schuldig nun hier herein zu gehen und mein bestes zu geben.

Doch gerade als ich mich überwunden hatte und reingehen wollte, musste ich an die Seite treten, um nicht von einem Pulk von Menschen, die eine Trage herein brachten, umgerannt zu werden. "Gehen sie doch aus dem Weg...", meinte eine Schwester, als der Verletzte von ein paar Ärzten und Pflegern reingebracht wurde. Ich sah mich um und ging geradewegs zu dem Schalter, der wohl den Empfang darstellen sollte und sah mich dort weiter um. Das Wartezimmer schien aus allen Nähten zu Platzen und überall auf dem Gängen waren Patienten verteilt. "Ähmmm entschuldigen sie mein Name ist Ella Greene, ich sollte mich beim Notaufnahmekoordinator Jerry Markovic melden...ich bin eine der neuen Studenten im 3.Jahr und soll heute in der Notaufnahme anfangen", erklärte ich dem etwas kleinwüchsigen Mann an der Aufnahme mit grauem Bart, ausführlich. Ich musste leicht grinsen, da von dem Mann auf meine Erklärungen keine Reaktion folgte. Also versuchte ich es noch einmal, vielleicht hatte er ja gerade viel zu tun und mich nicht bemerkt, doch wieder gab es keine Reaktion seitens des Mannes. Ehe ich mich fragen konnte, ob ich vielleicht falsch war, spürte ich schon eine Hand auf meiner Schulter ruhen, die mich ein wenig zurückschrecken ließ. "Entschuldige, falls ich dich erschreckt haben sollte. Ich habe nur ein bisschen deines Gesprächs mitbekommen. Ich sag dir nur mit Jerry ist es sinnlos ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Mein Tante sagt, er hätte sein Hörgerät wie immer nicht drin", die junge Frau, die mich gerade angesprochen hatte musste kichern und konnte mir sogleich auch ein zaghaftes Lächeln abgewinnen. Genauso wie ich, trug sie einen langen, dunklen Mantel und man konnte darunter ihren weißen Ärztekittel erkennen. "Du solltest deine Jacke übrigens an lassen. Es geht das Gerücht um, dass im ganzen Haus die Heizung ausgefallen sein sollt. Ich bin übrigens Susan Lewis, aber kannst mich auch Suzie nennen, wie alle anderen, sonst gibt es noch Verwechselungen mit meiner Tante, die auch hier arbeitet. Mich wollten sie eben schon zu einem Verletzten schicken...", erklärte sie in einer Vielzahl von Worten und wir fingen wieder leise an zu lachen, während sie mich schon zu den anderen in den Wartebereich führte, wo sich noch mehr junge Leute aufhielten, einige eingehüllt in dicke Mäntel am schlafen, andere vertieft in medizinische Lektüren, als mich Suzie wieder aus meinen Gedanken holte. "Du bist doch auch Medizinstudentin im 3.Jahr oder?", fragte sie schließlich und musste wieder über ihre Schusseligkeit lachen.

_There´s noone in town I know,_

_you gave us some place to go,_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_thought I get one more chance,_

_what would you ting of me now?_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud; _

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I never had the chance._

Ich nickte kurz und legte meinen Rucksack an die Seite, während ich ihr mit ein wenig Abstand folgte. "Wo wir gerade beim Vorstellen sind. Ich bin übrigens Ella Greene und sehr erfreut euch kennenzulernen", erwiderte ich erleichtert, als ich mich umschaute und prompt ein paar seltsamen Blicken meiner Mitkomelitoren ausgesetzt war. Ich wusste zwar aus sehr vielen Erzählungen von Carol und Doug, dass Dad zusammen mit Susan Lewis, Suzies Tante, gearbeitet hatte und auch das sie eine Nichte hatte, doch warum warfen sie sich gegenseitig so ernste Blicke zu, als ich meinen Namen erwähnt hatte? Ob sie mich auch erkannt hatte, so wie ich sie erkannt hatte? Schließlich durchbrach Suzie, nach einer Minute des Schweigens die Stille. "Wir freuen uns dich in unserer kleinen, bescheidenen Runde aus armen Medizinstudenten begrüßen zu dürfen", in ihrem Gesicht war wieder ein warmes Lächeln zu sehen, als sie meine Hand nahm und mit der Vorstellungsrunde fortfuhr. "Ella, wenn du willst stell ich dir noch ein paar Leute von uns vor. Das ist Manuel Kovac, er kommt genauso, wie wir aus einer Ärztefamilie, na ja eigentlich mehr du, als ich...", stellte sie mir mit einem Grinsen den junge Mann, der am Boden in seinen Mantel gewickelt lag. Doch genau in diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass auch Suzie von meiner Vergangenheit und meinen Eltern Bescheid wusste. Doch ich hatte damit gerechnet, schon als ich noch in Seattle war. Ich hatte es freiwillig entschieden und bestand nun nur auf eine ausreichend faire Behandlung, so wie es bei jedem Medizinstudenten verlangt wurde. Mit dem Rest musste ich dann wohl oder Übel allein klar kommen.

_Caus you´re everywhere to me, _

_when I close my eyes, its you I see,_

_and everything I know, _

_that makes me belive,_

_I am not alone._

"Felicity Carter, Tochter des Chefs...", erläuterte Suzie weiter und während die beiden sich über Suzies Vorstellung stritten und das Felicity es überhaupt nicht mochte mit so viel Geld verglichen zu werden, runzelte ich die Stirn und fing an zu überlegen. "John Carter, Dads Kollege von früher war also Chef des Krankenhauses geworden", ging es mir durch den Kopf, während ich weiter höflich viele Hände schüttelte. Aus Carols Erzählungen wusste ich auch, dass Felicitys Vater auch als Student hier angefangen hatte, wie wir und die Carters wohl über ein immenses Vermögen verfügten, mit den Mom, Dad, Carol und Doug ihn früher immer aufgezogen haben. "Hi Ella...ich heiße Reece Benton...freue mich sehr dich kennenzulernen", in meinem Rücken vernahm ich eine undeutliche Stimme, doch als ich mich umdrehte sah ich einen jungen Mann, der sich in Zeichensprache mit mir unterhielt. "Du hast es hier wohl nur mit Leuten aus Ärztefamilien zu tun", lachte Suzie und setzte ihren Streit mit Felicity fort, während ich mich neben Reece setzte und ihn lächelnd ansah. Auch über seinen Vater hatte ich von Mom viele Geschichten gehört. Seitdem sie vor Jahren aus England gekommen war, hatte Reece Vater ihr geholfen sich zurecht zu finden und zudem war Peter Benton auch Moms erste Liebe hier in Chicago gewesen. Zu meinem Glück beherrschte ich die Zeichensprache, durch ein Seminar, was ich auf dem College in Seattle besucht hatte und konnte mich, während wir warteten mit Reece austauschen.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Alle Kollegen von Mom und Dad hatten Kinder bekommen und diese sollten alle ihr Praktikum in diesem Krankenhaus absolvieren? Manuel Kovac, Susan Lewis, Felicity Carter, Reece Benton, Trevor Gallant, Kendra Pratt. Es war alles so unglaublich schwer. Tag für Tag würde ich mit meiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert werden, doch als ich mich mit Reece unterhielt und er so viel Freude ausstrahlte, versuchte ich meine inneren Ängste fürs erste aus dem Weg zu räumen. Reece hatte einen Willen das Studium trotz seiner Taubheit zu schaffen, der mich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes wirklich ansteckte. Ich würde alles geben, um mich hier durch zu kämpfen. Wir redeten lange und zunehmend gefiel es mir hier, ich fasste Mut und Stolz zusammen, ja meinen nächsten Jahren hier als Ärztin würden nichts mehr im Wege stehen...


End file.
